Obsidia
Obsidia is the younger sister of Ruby, the real mother of Pearl, and the main antagonist of Super Mario and the Underworld Trials. After being freed from her crystalization, she sought to collect the Mystic Stones from the Underworld Trials to make a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom to take it over. Appearance Obsidia, much like Ruby, resembles a tall, middle-aged woman with pale-gray skin. Her hair is black and, like other Underworlders, is crystalized, though notably a lot more jagged than most. She also has bright red eyes and a mouth, with one eye being obscured by some of her hair. Obsidia's attire consists of a dark-red gown with a white trim on the bottom, and is also decorated with black crystals. Like Ruby, she also wears yellow shoes and rare shots of her show that she wears a dark-red leotard under her dress. Three yellow crystals float above her head, which resemble a crown. She additionally has chains around her wrists that are also shrouded by black crystals, as a result of her former crystalization. Personality In contrast to the wise and caring Ruby, Obsidia is cold, violent, and ruthless. Because of this and her intentions to take over the Underworld for herself, Ruby crystalized her to make sure she didn't cause any more harm. This is also shown when she kidnaps Pearl, encasing her in a crystal, proving she may also be abusive. Another side to Obsidia's personality is her cunning wit. When she first escaped her crystalization, she at first wanted to gather all of the Mystic Stones from the Underworld Trials herself, leading to the destruction of Starshine Resort, though after seeing that Mario and friends are collecting them, she decided to hide out and wait for the correct time to strike. Abilities Obsidia has similar abilities to Ruby, involving magic and crystalization, though because she was defeated by Ruby it can be inferred that her powers are inferior in comparison. In her boss battle, it is shown that she has abilities ranging from creating large crystals out of the ground, surrounding herself in a barrier, and floating. Just before her demise, Obsidia also used a suicidal exploding attack in a last-ditch attempt to destroy Mario and co. Relationships Ruby TBA Pearl TBA Mario TBA Luigi TBA Peach TBA Yoshi TBA Wario TBA Bowser TBA Appearances Super Mario and the Underworld Trials Obsidia makes her fist appearance in Super Mario and the Underworld Trials. Before the events of the game, it is shown that Obsidia used to rule the Underworld alongside Ruby. However though, she saw through Obsidia's intents of ruling the kingdom for herself, and crystalized her to make sure she would cause no harm. Ruby also found Obsidia's infant child, Pearl, who she decided to raise as her own. When Mario and co. fell into the Underworld from Bowser's Castle, Bowser and Wario fell on the crystal keeping her prisoner, causing her to break free. After this, Obsidia attempts to grab the Mystic Stones from the Underworld Trials in order to get to the Mushroom Kingdom and take over, leading to the destruction of Starshine Resort. However, she realizes Mario and friends are also collecting them, and decides to wait for the correct time to strike. When Mario and his allies finally have enough Mystic Stones to exit the Underworld, Obsidia appears and enters the portal herself, taking Pearl with her to reclaim what's rightfully her's. Ruby helps Mario and co. enter the Mushroom Kingdom by creating a temporary portal, and they notice that the kingdom is now crystalized thanks to Obsidia. It is then shown that she made Bowser's Castle her lair, which is where the final battle against her takes place. After being defeated, Obsidia makes a last-ditch suicide explosion attack to try and take Mario and co. down with her. She is never seen or heard from again, implying that she died in the process. Paper Mario: Double-Sided Obsidia reappears in Paper Mario: Double-Sided as a minor antagonist encountered in Bowser's first chapter. In the game, he enters an alternate reality of the Underworld, where Ruby never existed and Obsidia was able to take over. She additionally raised Pearl as her own, forming her into the general of her army. Diamond explains to Bowser that Obsidia's rule has grown stronger with the appearance of the portals, with Bowser deciding to defeat her, believing he is the only world-conqueror. She is encountered at the end of the chapter when Bowser, Mys. T, and Dr. Tetrus storm her castle. However, a green Birdo under the name of Kriga appears, who battles the trio. After she is defeated, Dr. Tetrus noticed a purple-colored Coin nearby and grabs it, though this causes Obsidia and Kriga to chase them. Bowser and friends manage to escape the caste, though in a last-ditch effort she uses her magic, though it ends up backfiring and causes the castle to crumble, crushing her in the process. Gallery ObsidiaUT.png|Obsidia in Super Mario and the Underworld Trials. Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Poker's Characters